


Could never have imagined this

by ilostmypen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Flashforward - Freeform, I'm obsessed with these two, Oneshot, Penelope reflects, help what's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmypen/pseuds/ilostmypen
Summary: If somebody had told Penelope Park a year ago that she would fall completely in love with Josie Saltzman, she would have called their bluff.





	Could never have imagined this

If somebody had told Penelope Park a year ago that she would fall completely in love with Josie Saltzman, she would have called their bluff. Penelope didn't do love- not the romantic kind at least. She had seen first hand how it could sour and break hearts, and so she had vowed never to let that happen to hers.

Little had she known then that she would become captivated by Josie's deep brown eyes, her gorgeous full lips, the way her brow furrowed when she was concentrating (and a hundred other little things). She couldn't have known then that one short conversation would have her hooked, and that from then on she would wrack her brains constantly, trying to come up with any excuse to talk to the younger girl (because apparently she lost all of her usual cool confidence around one Josie Saltzman). How could she have known that those conversations would lead to inside jokes, followed by affectionate glances, which in turn would become looks of longing and then, finally, the sweetest of kisses, that would turn loving and passionate? But they had. And she had- she, Penelope Park, had fallen uncontrollably and irrevocably in love with Josette Saltzman.

 

If someone had told her six months ago that she would break Josie's heart she would have hit them, because how dare anyone say such a thing? She was wholly in love with her and couldn't even conceive of a situation where she would ever hurt the other girl so deeply. 

She couldn't have forseen that the ensuing months would see cracks begin to develop, as Josie strained to give both Lizzie and Penelope her full attention. She couldn't have known then that she would spend countless nights either waiting for Josie, begging her to stay, or watching the other girl fail to hide her exhaustion from trying to juggle the demands of her girlfriend and twin sister. Back then she couldn't have imagined the ultimatums that she would find herself giving the brunette, only to cave and accept her tearful apologies every time she was let down- until that one day that she wouldn't cave. 

Six months ago Penelope could never have conceived the heartbreak both the girls would feel when she ended their relationship three angst ridden months later. (The fact that Penelope had ended it for Josie's sake as much as her own did little to soften the pain.)

 

If somebody had told her just last week that her scorned lover would be kissing her back ferociously (having just been rescued after being buried alive by her possessed zombie mother) she would have called them deluded. 

Sure, a girl could dream, but she wasn't an idiot. She had felt the waves of animosity rolling off of Josie every time they interacted. Sometimes she clung to the thought that there was something more than disdain in Josie's eyes, but then she berated herself for being so hopelessly optimistic. After all, she had broken the other witch's heart. Regardless of her reasoning behind the breakup, Josie had every right to resent her. 

And yet, here she is- wrapped in Josie's arms in the middle of a school corridor trying to convey all of her apologies and all of her love in one passionate kiss. True, Josie said that she hated her, but at least that meant she still felt something, right? And surely hate was better than apathy? Even if the words do hurt her more than she is willing admit. Not that any of that even matters right now as Josie slides her lips down to the shorter girl's neck, and Penelope has to remind herself how to breathe.

 

If somebody were to tell her now that in ten years time she would be standing on a beach, dressed in white, beaming as Alaric escorted his youngest daughter down the aisle, she would tell them that they were high, (and then probably lie awake restless for weeks to come, imagining what could have been if she had done things differently).

Little does she know then that her daydreams of a radiant Josie coming down the aisle towards her pale in comparison to the real thing. Because as a smiling Lizzie walks up the aisle ahead of her twin sister, and a beaming Caroline practically bursts with pride in the front row, all Penelope can focus on is the vision coming towards her. 

Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Posie fic and I literally just bashed it out so apologies if the flow isn't great. 
> 
> I'm just totally obsessed with these two and needed something to tide me over until Thursday!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
